¿Y a nosotros?
by Smiling Girl
Summary: La cosa es así: Ayame quiere a Kôga, el cual está obsesionado con Kagome, que, por cierto, ama a InuYasha, quien no puede olvidarse de Kikyô y... ¡Eh, momento! Entonces, a Ginta y Hakkaku, ¿quién los quiere? ० Reto en el foro "¡Siéntate!". No Slash.


**Disclaimer**: InuYasha es de Rumikoooooo.

Respuesta a un reto en el Foro "¡Siéntate!": h,t,t,p,s : / / w,w,w. fan fiction. n,e,t / forum / Si,%,C3,%,A,9,ntate / 84265 / (borren comas y espacios, ya se la _youknow_).

**Cantidad de palabras**: 1007 (solo hictoria, yeah yeah)

* * *

_Conversación de Ginta y Hakkaku. Humor, humor y más humor._

* * *

_¿Y a nosotros...?_  
_Capítulo único._

En medio de su carrera, tres lobos yôkai pasaron cerca de un claro. Estaba comenzando el anochecer y de por sí ya estaba todo increíblemente oscuro. Miraron a la espalda de su jefe y después se miraron entre ellos, pidiendo en silencio por un alto.

—¡Ginta, Hakkaku! —llamó Kôga, delante de ellos—, descansaremos aquí.

Y los aludidos se dejaron caer sonriendo, mientras se hacían unos masajes en los pies y jadeaban agotados. Kôga suspiró, "_debiluchos_", pensó mientras rodaba los ojos. Se acercó a sus amigos y fieles compañeros y se sentó al lado de ellos.

—Oye, Kôga —dijo Hakkaku—, hace mucho que no vemos a la señora Kagome.

El comentario llamó fuertemente su atención.

—Lo sé, pero no podemos detenernos, estamos en la búsqueda de Naraku —hizo una pausa—. Además... —fue interrumpido.

—Pues yo no creo que Kôga deba preocuparse —dijo Ginta al mismo tiempo—, InuYasha está ahí para protegerla.

El líder gruñó tan fuerte que espantó a sus acompañantes.

—Ese chucho —mustió con los dientes apretados y mirando al suelo—. Si se atreve a dejar que algo le pase a Kagome —cerró las manos en puño y golpeó el suelo—, ¡lo mataré!

Los lobos tragaron duro ante ese tono de voz, agradeciendo que el blanco de esa furia hubiese sido el suelo y no ellos. Gruesas gotas de sudor se resbalaron por sus frentes. Kôga, por su parte, se levantó de golpe para después alejarse corriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Eh, Kôga esta bastante enamorado de su mujer —soltó Ginta, como comentario al aire, luego de un tiempo.

—Sí, cierto —asintió Hakkaku—. Pero Kagome viaja con InuYasha —observó— y él parece quererla.

—Pero Kagome está comprometida con Kôga.

—También Ayame. —Se quedaron en silencio mientras meditaban lo anteriormente dicho.

—Sí —dijeron a coro, alargando la "i", mientras movían la cabeza afirmativamente un par de veces.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente. Hakkaku, pensando en una solución al 'problema' de Koga, y Ginta imaginando que era él el que estaba comprometido con cualquiera de las chicas. De repente, saltó del suelo.

—¡Eh! —soltó al hacerlo, sobresaltando a Hakkaku, quien pegó un grito afeminado, y luego carraspeó e infló el pecho. Su amigo le miró divertido, pero regresó rápidamente a la cuestión— y, ¿quién nos quiere a nosotros?

Hakkaku lo miro ceñudo y se puso a pensar, era un buen punto. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Ginta soltó el aire.

—¿Y si Kagome llegara a querer a InuYasha? —preguntó Ginta a su compañero.

—Entonces Kôga se casaría con Ayame —y ambos asintieron—. Pero InuYasha también quiere a esa otra mujer —argumentó Hakkaku— esa sacerdotisa muerta...

Ginta lo meditó y asintió.

—Cierto.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio.

—¿Y a nosotros quién nos quiere? —volvió a preguntar Ginta, ahora con voz lastimera.

—Tal vez esa exterminadora que viaja con InuYasha —respondió Hakkaku, rascándose la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba—. Pero si viaja con él, ¿no será que tambien está enamorada de InuYasha?

Ginta bufó.

—Todos quieren a ese chucho —gimoteó y miró a Hakkaku—, ¡es injusto!

—Entonces creo que la solución sería que InuYasha se quedara con esa exterminadora, y Kôga con Kagome —miró a su compañero y levanto las cejas—, así Ayame y la otra estarían disponibles.

Y ante eso ambos asintieron con una sonrisa.

.

Al día siguiente le contaron sus revelaciones al alfa antes de proseguir con su camino. Él escuchó atentamente cada parte y sonrió ante las ocurrencia de sus amigos. Entre comentarios graciosos y otras cuestiones, llegaron a la misma conclusión que habían llegado anoche. Pese a que Kôga no estaba del todo convencido, si con ese plan podía estar con Kagome, valía.

Después de aproximadamente media hora corriendo, el líder cambió rápidamente su rumbo, dirigiéndose a la aldea.

—¡Kagome! —gritó mientras corría, dejando atrás a sus amigos, como de costumbre.

—¡Kôga, espéranos!

Más rápido que un rayo, el joven lobo llegó a donde se encontraba el grupo y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. InuYasha gruñó y se paró en frente de él.

—¿Qué quieres sarn-?

—Hoy no tengo tiempo de hablar —lo cortó Kôga, haciendo un movimiento con la mano—, he venido a aclarar las cosas.

Kagome le miró sorprendida.

—¿Aclarar _las cosas_?

—Sí —dijo el lobo con una sonrisa. Se volteó al hanyô—. InuYasha, por fin he entendido como esta todo entorno a tú, Kagome y yo —declaró.

El muchacho sonrió, por fin el lobo estúpido entendía que Kagome _no_ era su esposa, prometida o lo que fuere. Pero Kôga sonrió y se giró hacia la chica del futuro, lo que lo desconcertó.

—Mi querida Kagome, cuando quieras puedes venir conmigo —dijo, tomando sus manos— para que dejemos a esa mujer —señaló a Sango— y al chucho vivir su amor.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron de par en par, Sango chilló, InuYasha casi se cae para atrás —si antes estaba desconcertado, ahora, definitivamente estaba seco— y Kagome gritó.

—¿¡Su amor!? —Su voz sonaba tan aguda...

—Adiós, mi amada Kagome. Volveré por ti —dijo el lobo, antes de salir corriendo, dejando atrás un remolino.

—¡Espéranos, Kôga! —se oyó no tan lejos. Los pobres apenas estaban llegando cuando tuvieron que cambiar de rumbo nuevamente.

Después de eso: silencio.

—¿Su... amor? —preguntó Kagome, con un tic en la ceja.

—N-No Kagome —decía el hanyô, retrocediendo—. N-No sé de qué hablaban, fue un error.

—InuYasha —gruñó la chica, con una venita en la frente—. ¡Siéntate, siéntate! ¡Siéntate! —tomo aire y, oh, oh— ¡S-I-É-N-T-A-T-E!

Plaf.

Kagome se fue indignada —murmurado cosas ininteligibles y moviendo las manos exageradamente—, dejando en el suelo a un enojado InuYasha, que refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido sobre «malditas mujeres y sus malditos collares mágicos» mientras trataba de levantarse, totalmente en vano.

Sango, algo alterada, se giró a ver a Miroku, que sólo movió sus manos en señal de "sin comentarios", se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Kirara observó la escena y maulló, y Shippô, después de ver todo en silencio, llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente esos lobos estaban locos.

* * *

**Reeditado el 20/01/2014.**

Este sí que me gusta mucho :)


End file.
